Gone
by Silver Flame Alchemist
Summary: Artemis always knew this day would come. He had tried to deny it on multiple occasions, but it had always been there. Always been an inescapable fact. And as he stood on the edge of the gravesite, the freshly turned earth under his shiny dress shoes, he felt something pass through him that he hadn't been expecting. Regret. - Character Death -


_This will forever be one of my favorite series' of all times. Artemis is my spirit-character.  
_

* * *

Artemis always knew this day would come. He had tried to deny it on multiple occasions, but it had always been there. Always been an inescapable fact.

And as he stood on the edge of the gravesite, the freshly turned earth under his shiny dress shoes, he felt something pass through him that he hadn't been expecting. Regret.

In all the years Butler had been his bodyguard, he had never fully expressed his gratitude or appreciation of the massive Eurasian manservant. And now… Now it was too late.

Per Juliet's request, and Butler's own wishes, his full name had not been added to the dark gray marble headstone. Artemis had already read the engraving over ten times, but he allowed his eyes to coast over the curling script once again.

There was a shimmer above the headstone, and Artemis knew who it was before the LEPrecon officer stopped Shielding, perched atop the headstone.

"Foaly told me what happened… I…" Holly Short stopped, head bowed as she looked at the wreath of white roses resting on the dark soil of the grave. "Artemis…"

"Don't." He said instantly, not looking at her. "I have enough regret for the both of us. Please don't say it."

They didn't look at each other as the silence stretched on, broken only by the distant rolls of thunder and the wind through the trees. Finally, Holly couldn't stand it, and spoke up. "How's Juliet?"

"Better." Artemis replied softly. "She was planning on heading back to America and begin touring with the wrestling troupe again." What might have been a ghost of a smile flitted across the pale boy's face. "I think it's the best thing, really."

Holly still wasn't looking at him. She knew how it felt, to lose someone so close to you. She'd lost Julius Root. "And you…? How are you doing?"

"I believe _coping_ is the appropriate word." He replied softly. "He made arrangements for a replacement before he… Before it was too late. They should be arriving in the morning."

The thunder was growing louder, and Holly could smell the rain as the storm blew in from the coast. "We should get inside… It'll rain soon."

Artemis didn't reply. His eyes were still glued to the earth at his feet, hands clenched in his pockets to hide the fact that they were shaking.

"Artemis, if you'd like… There are Mind Wipes…"

His mismatched eyes flicked onto hers, daring her to finish her sentence. "I will _not_ forget him."

"I wasn't suggesting you do." Holly kept her tone in check, aware of the fact that yelling wouldn't solve his problems. "I meant you could use them, if you needed to, to dull the pain. Forgetting him never entered my mind. Just, maybe, forgetting how much it hurt to lose him."

Artemis swallowed hard. "I don't think you understand… I need this."

"You don't need to cut your heart out to prove you have one, Artemis." Holly replied, the usual fire flaring in her eyes. "We both know that it exists, and what you've done for… For _Us_ , over the past few years has proven that."

"Kidnappings aside, you mean?"

Holly cracked a smile. "Kidnappings and injury. With a pinch of exploitation and a good dash of chaos."

Artemis actually managed to smile at that, if only a little bit. "Oh Holly, what am I going to do?" He asked softly, running a hand through his dark hair. "He's _gone_."

"I know…" The elf's shoulders sagged. "I don't know what to say to him."

Artemis held out a hand to her, head tilted to one side. "I think _Good-Bye_ , might be the way to start."

Holly took his hand, slipping carefully from the headstone, careful to not disturb the mound of earth below her. She took a small acorn out of a pocket of her uniform, kneeling next to the grave in order to bury it deep in the rich earth. "Good-Bye, Butler."

Artemis waited until the last traces of shimmering air had vanished before he let the silent tears roll down his cheeks. A nearby roll of thunder reminded him that he needed to get home. With a deep breath, he rested a hand on the gravestone, feeling waves of calm finally start to roll over him. Life would continue, Butler would not be forgotten, and maybe, just maybe, everything would turn out alright…

The Irish boy inclined his head slightly to the headstone as he turned away, whispering his farewell.

"Rest well, Old Friend."

* * *

 _All characters and locations belong to:_ Eoin Colfer


End file.
